A Music Joke
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: Ese color rosa de aquel papel tirado debajo de la mesa era típico en la sala de profesores, ese color lo usaban para citaciones. Tomó dicho objeto y no fue muy grata su sorpresa al saber que nuevamente era citado para hablar de la actitud de Atsuya Fubuki. Terumi quiso en ese momento asesinar a su novio.


¡Hola gente bonita!, podría decir que hace años no publico algo tan propio de mi estilo -estúpido y divertido- esta vez~ es un mini shot (?) lineal a FriendZone, aunque no es necesario que lo lean para que se entienda.

Idea sacada de una muy común imagen en facebook.

"Blablablá Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, todos su derechos son reservados a level-5"

* * *

**A Music Joke**

**.**

Sabía muy bien sabía que Fubuki Atsuya era una persona problemática, irreverente, irracional, descomplicada, desordenada, tonta, latosa…, el tipo de adolescente que se hacía coger fastidio con solo abrir sus labios para soltarle una broma pesada a la chica más tímida de su curso. Sabía también que Atsuya era en general un tipo de persona no deseada para quien no lo conociera a fondo – _aunque tampoco podía afirmar que conocía a la perfección a su novio_– sin embargo, si de algo estaba muy seguro era que luego de estar ya más de un mes viviendo en su departamento se había acostumbrado a sus normas, ya no tenía problemas académicos y como este no podía ayudarle con mucho dinero, su muy útil manera de pago era arreglar cualquier desastre que el de cabellos largos hacía. Seguía siendo un tonto fastidioso –_Eso nunca lo negaría, quizá esa actitud era marca registrada del pequeño_– que cada vez dejaba de estresar a sus pobres compañeros de clase y docente.

Aunque fuera bastante raro él era su tutor en Raimon, así que cualquier problema que este tuviese era razón para que lo citaran a una reunión de "padres de familia", la primera vez que tuvo que ser un buen ejemplo a seguir del pseudo-delincuente casi le viola uno de sus profesores más depravados, en la segunda ocasión tuvo la suerte de poder hablar tranquilamente con la docente de educación física, aunque le fue inevitable no reírse cuando escuchó que su niño le había tirado un balón en la cara a una de sus compañeras por tratar de gorda a otra, ¡había hecho lo correcto al hacer eso!, esa mocosa se lo merecía, en alguna ocasión le había dicho que era un andrógeno que tenía ganas de cogerse cualquier cosa razón por la cual la conquistó y luego la botó rápidamente. Perra, como la odiaba y como se alegraba de que el destino cobrase venganza tanto tiempo después.

Rememorando cada una de esos momentos incómodos en donde le pedían ser más estricto con su "familiar", detuvo sus pensamientos en ese momento en el que le castigó, sin cena y sin televisión por cinco días, al tercero este se había ido a su habitación para dormir con él, a Atsuya le daba miedo la oscuridad y esa era la única razón por la que aquel aparato permanecía encendido hasta que él se durmiera. ¿Acaso eso no era lindo?, nadie podía ser más hermoso que aquel demonio con mirada de ángel.

– Terumi –Murmuró el de cabellos cortos sonriéndole de una manera que siempre era pronóstico de malas noticias– te quiero mucho

– Yo también te quiero mucho –Contestó con una sonrisa en sus labios, dejó su café en la mesa y giró su asiento para poder verle a los ojos– ¿Qué quieres?

– Salir con Tachimukai –Dijo mostrándole una entrada a cine– esta película estrena en una hora y el pequeño pasivo me invitó… me fue imposible no negarme con él, ya sabes… es como mi mejor amigo y a un mejor amigo o se le niega nada, es como tú y Shuuya aunque Shuuya tiene mejor amigo pero aun así das todo para poder ayudarle…

– Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto –Soltó rápidamente– Solo espero que llegues antes de las diez a la casa –Detestaba que el menor saliera después de cierto toque de queda, el lugar en donde vivían después de las seis no era muy transitado, además los postes de luz de la calle muchas veces fallaban, dándole así al lugar un aspecto más tétrico del que debería tener– si vas a llegar más tarde márcame para recogerte

– Como digas –y sin decir más, tomó una de las chaquetas del rubio y salió del departamento.

Afuro se quedó recostado en el sillón por varios minutos más hasta que recordó que esta mañana veía como el Fubuki menor se reía escandalosamente afuera de su salón de clases, dando saltos de un lado para el otro mientras que los idiotas que le seguían todas sus bromas le miraban cono si de una deidad se tratase, un escalofrío le recorrió toda su espalda… ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?, sin esperar un segundo más fue directamente a la habitación de este y abrió su mochila, tenía los cuadernos completamente ordenados y al fondo de esta una hoja arrugada, aquello era sospechoso por lo que la tomó y la abrió, era un examen de música bastante sencillo y su nota había sido de cero.

– ¿Cero? –Sin dejar que la molestia se apoderase de él comenzó a leer las preguntas que había en este– ¡Oh vamos! –Exclamó con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver la primera respuesta– Atsuya se pasa –Negó con su cabeza varias veces y retomó la lectura– Si la blanca tiene dos tiempos ¿Cuántos tiene la negra?

– _La negra tiene Tumbao' _–Respondió el de sonrisa traviesa, recordando la canción que había escuchado en la única emisora latina de Japón, esas eran sus vacaciones en Hokkaido y sencillamente se le había quedado esa frase en su mente.

– ¿Qué son los villancicos?

– _Canciones pendejas que ponen en los centros comerciales para que los niños chillen por más regalos _

– Dibuje una negra y una blanca –Y fue este punto del estúpido examen el que rompió cada uno de los esquemas que antes tenía de una buena broma, el de cabellos rosas era el único que hacía un dibujo de una mujer blanca y a su lado una joven de piel negra sosteniendo una tabla de surf. Si no fuera el responsable de este en la preparatoria le felicitaría por la gran imaginación que tenía, pero no lo haría por más que quisiese.

Dejó nuevamente el papel en el lugar en donde estaba y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación aunque algo nuevamente le detuvo, ese color rosa de aquel papel tirado debajo de la mesa era típico en la sala de profesores, ese color lo usaban para citaciones. Tomó dicho objeto y no fue muy grata su sorpresa al saber que nuevamente era citado para hablar de la actitud de Atsuya Fubuki.

Aunque en esta ocasión no podía negarle que estaba orgulloso de él, ¿quién más le hacía una broma de ese tipo a un anciano que pasaba los setenta años de edad?. Solo él, su revoltoso y escandaloso novio. El cual se ganaría un gran regaño al llegar.


End file.
